


incipient

by droogsandultraviolence



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Smut, request, star wars smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droogsandultraviolence/pseuds/droogsandultraviolence
Summary: i had a request i needed to finish before i could start chapter three of “why are you here?” so i am so sorry but chapter three will be up soon, and i have a lot of plans for it!!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Male Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 15





	incipient

_ anakin skywalker  _

he was beautiful to say the least. his golden brown hair short, long braid hanging to his broad shoulders, tall, well built. honestly a walking dream. or in other words, sex on two legs. 

the only man who has ever made you feel electric with just a touch, or lack thereof with the force. master obi-wan would never approve if he saw you flirting with anakin, neither would your master. training together was hard on you. today's course was on physical combat, no sabers, blasters or use of the force. he had more points, more times he had pinned you down. as he gained another point, you had figured out his tactics. he went for the torso, so you went for the legs. as he falls to the ground, you sit on his hips, pinning his arms down above his head. his pupils dilate.

“good job y/n. mister skywalker is quite a challenge to most opponents.” general kenobi says to you, nodding slightly. 

everyone is dismissed, anakin is visibly upset with his streak of being better than most is slowly dwindling down. as you walk away, laughing, anakin grabs your wrist and pulls you into an empty hallway. pinning you to the wall.

“do you think you can escape me that easy?” he asks, dangerously close to you. your breath catches in your throat, words unable to form.

“anakin, what are you doing?” you ask, his head lowering to your neck, lips barely brushing against it. 

“trust me, i know what you’ve been doing.” anakin smirks, his hands travelling slowly to your hips. 

“someone could see. cant we go to your quarters or something?” your cheeks red and heating from the other males actions.

anakin rolls his eyes and grips your wrist tightly, dragging you to his quarters. 

the door opens and closes, he presses you against the cool metal. his hand gripping your wrist still. your hand travels to his hip, trying to pull him closer. 

now this wasn’t the first time something vaguely like this had happened between the two of you. he often teases you, using the force, at meetings with the council or at dinner with obi-wan and your master. you hated when he did that. he’d leave you wanting so much more than teasing. bad enough to where you’d have to touch yourself at night. often times thinking of him. you had hoped he didn’t know. deep down you hoped he did. 

anakin grabs your other wrist from his waist and pins it above you along with your other one. he leans close and presses small kisses against your neck, traveling up to your ear. 

“is this what you want?” he asks, biting your lobe. 

“yes- fuck, please.” barely able to form a sentence. 

“please what?” 

“please fuck me, anakin.” he smiles at your remark. he pulls you to his bed and sits you down on it. 

“yknow, the jedi council still wont appoint me the role of master.”

you smile softly and say “well that’s good because i want to be the only one calling you master.” 

anakin blushes and shakes his head softly. the taller male quickly pins you to the bed, arms above your head, holding you there. his lips on yours. the kiss is rough, but not messy. all passion and tongues and teeth. he stands and removes his robes. leaning over you, he slowly removes your own. kissing the skin as he removes a layer. he takes your hands and pulls you up. sitting, he moves from in front of you and allows you to stand, on his knees behind you, kissing your neck and shoulders, sucking soft love bites into your skin. you remove your pants as you feel his hands reaching around to touch you. his hands slowly stroking your cock, moaning as he touches you.

you turn around and kneel in front of him, his hand threads into your hair. you pull his cock out and slowly lick up and down his length. he moans softly. he pulls your hair, looking down at you. you wrap your lips around his cock and suck slowly. taking more of him into your mouth, creating a steady pace. 

anakin moans loudly and pulls you hair harder. he pulls your head away from his cock and helps you to your feet. he kisses your torso and hips. biting at your hip bones softly. he swiftly pins you to the bed, kissing you softly. his hand gently holding your face. 

“anakin-”

“yes?”

“please fuck me”

“you’re so impatient.” he laughs softly, grabbing your leg, lifting it over his shoulder. lining himself up, he slowly pushes his cock into you. 

you arch your back and moan his name at his actions. nails digging into his shoulders. he pins your wrists to the bed using the force. anakin slowly starts to thrust into you. 

“fuck- faster!” you whine. he wraps his hand around your throat and squeezes softly. 

“you don’t have a say in how i fuck you slut.” he leans in and growls. you nod softly and take his cock. your hands still locked in place above you. 

his pace quickens, he kisses your neck, moaning against your skin. sucking more bruises into your skin. he removes his hand from around your throat, but the choking sensation is still there, blocking you from making any sound. his hand wraps around your cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts. his pace becoming irregular, slow then fast. he allows you to move your hands, you tangle them in his hair. 

placing your leg from his shoulder to around his waist, he sits you up against him. his hand still stroking your cock. thrusting upwards into you. 

“fuck i’m close-” you moan against his skin. kissing his shoulder. 

“me too baby.” he says, thrusting harder into you. bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

“fuck- cum with me.” he orders and you nod. softly kissing his lips. 

after a few more rough thrusts, you both climax together, moaning against one another’s lips. he lays you down, and lays on top of you, smiling softly. 

“you have no idea how long i’ve wanted to do that.” anakin says.

“me too.” 

he pulls out and goes to grab a cloth to clean the both of you off. kissing your skin after cleaning it.

he lays down next to you, holding you close. 

you close your eyes and fall asleep.

_ in the chosen ones arms.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this. i was given this request on tumblr but i figured why not share it on here too!!


End file.
